A Waterloo Road Story
by ChloeLouu
Summary: Kyle/OC. Grace, the sister of a DSC member has just come to Waterloo Road. See how she goes on through life when Kyle Stack is thrown into the mix.


**Grace's PoV:**

Hello, I'm Grace Michaels, the new girl at Waterloo Road.

I walked in, straightening out my uniform.

"Move, new girl" A boy spat as he brushed past me.

I rolled my eyes and followed the signs to the reception.

"Hey hun. You must be the new girl"

"Yeah. Grace Michaels."

"Well, I don't know what Mr. Byrne is doing but just sit down, he'll be here soon" She said.

I straightened down my skirt and sat down. (.com/cgi/set?id=46733143)

"Just get out of my office, Stack. And for goodness sake, behave" I looked up to see an extremely fit boy walk out of Mr Byrne's office.

"Yeah. Yeah" The boy looked me up and down and walked from the room.

"Grace Michaels?"

I stood up and stepped into his office.

"I'm Mr Byrne"

"Hello"

I was handed my timetable and locker number.

"Run along now" He said after running through the rules which were pretty much the same as every other school.

I walked out and quickly found my locker.

I didn't need to put anything in it, I just wanted to be sure of where it was.

"Are you new?" I turned to see a girl and boy with curly hair.

"Yeah. I'm Grace"

"I'm Lauren, this is Josh" The girl said.

"Nice to meet you"

"Who's form are ya in?"

"Uh, Mr Diamond's" I said.

"Oh, you're with us, c'mon!" Lauren said.

I shut my locker and followed her along the halls.

I followed her into a classroom and she patted the space beside her.

"This is Trudi and this is Finn" Lauren said.

"Hey, I'm Grace"

"Hey" They smiled, waving.

"You're in my seat" I looked up to see the fit lad from earlier along with someone who looked a lot like Trudi.

"That's Kyle Stack and Tariq, Trudi's brother" I nodded as Lauren said this.

We were all waiting for Mr Diamond and I was bored.

"Is he always this late?" I asked.

"Oh yeah" Josh said turning to face us from his seat in front.

"I'm getting a numb bum" I said, chuckling.

"Trudi, come here" Tariq said.

"No" Trudi said shortly.

"Sit down" I jumped at the booming voice and saw a man enter.

"New girl, where are you?" He said and I raised my hand.

"Stand up. Introduce yourself"

"How humiliating" I muttered then stood up.

"I'm Grace" I said.

"Grace?"

"Michaels" I said.

"Can I sit now?" I asked.

"Yes" He said and I sat down and started doodling on my timetable.

_**10 minutes later..**_

"Go, get out of my sight" Sir said as the bell rang.

Everyone sprung up and left for their first lessons.

_**1 hour and a half later..**_

I followed Finn into the common room and took a seat on the armchair and took a sip of my water bottle.

"She doesn't fit in with us. Did you hear her attitude?" I heard Lauren say to Trudi.

"I know" Trudi said.

They were still bitching about me loudly as they rounded the corner to where I was sat.

I waved at them, grabbed my bag from the floor and pushed through them both.

I walked out of the common room and made my way down the stairs.

"Oi" I turned to see Kyle Stack following me.

I moved to the side so he could pass but he stopped in front of me.

"Where's Tariq?" He said.

"I saw him with that Em girl" I shrugged as he rested his hand on the wall behind me, blocking me in his grasps.

"Now, can you" I motioned for him to move but he smirked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't want you in my face"

"Don't get cheeky"

"Why not?"

"I can mess you up"

"That's nice."

"I said don't get cheeky"

"I heard you but the thing is love, I'm not scared of you" I said, leaning against the wall behind me.

"And whys that?"

"Because pretty boy, wannabe bad boy, gang member's don't even phase me."

"Wannabe bad boy? Pssht" Kyle scoffed.

"Babe, being in the DSC does not make you a bad boy" I laughed.

"Now, if you don't mind" I said, ducking under his arm and making my way outside.

**To: Grace**

**How's your first day?**

**To: Nick**

**Its great. I love being bitched about by two lasses and cornered by a member of the DSC. **

**To: Grace**

**Ignore 'em, yeah?**

I rolled my eyes and threw my phone into my bag, sitting on the stairs.

"Grace, right?" I looked up to see a blonde girl stood in front of me.

"Yeah, hey" I said.

"I'm Madi. Madi Diamond" She said.

"Hey"

"I thought you hung round with Finn, Trudi and their little group."

"I did" I said as she sat beside me.

"And?"

"Bunch of bitches and little bitch boys" I said.

"But, you know. Shit splatters" I said, standing up.

Madi laughed and stood up as the bell went.

"What've you got?"

"Maths with Mr Chalk"

"Come on then, you can sit with me"

I laughed as she practically dragged me to the room.

She sat down in her seat at the back right hand corner and motioned for me to sit beside her.

Trudi and Lauren walked in and made their way over to me.

"Look, we're sorry about earlier"

"Are you sorry you said it or sorry you got caught?" I said and rolled my eyes.

They huffed and sat in their own seats.

Kyle then walked in and made his way to the seat in front of me.

I smirked and winked at him before he sat down.

"What was that?" Madi muttered.

"Nothing" I chuckled then a fat man walked in.

"Er, we have a new student here today."

"Grace Michaels?"

I waved slightly at the man.

"Welcome" He said and I smiled.

_**2 hours later..**_

Its finally lunch time.

I made my way to my locker and saw it was in between Kyle and Tariq.

I rolled my eyes and stepped up behind them.

"Excuse me" I said with a sigh.

Tariq turned around and gave me a filthy look.

"You're in the way" I said.

He carried on looking at me and I rolled my eyes, popping my hip as I rested all my weight onto my left leg.

"Are you going to move or are you going to stand there like a twat?"

"Language Grace" Mr Wilding said.

"Sorry" I called behind my shoulder.

Tariq stepped to the side as Kyle shoved him slightly.

I opened it and threw in my bag before finding my iPhone and earphones.

"You coming to the canteen, bruv?" Tariq asked.

"Ill be there in a minute" Kyle said and I shut the door as Tariq walked off.

"So, Grace, right?"

"Yep"

"How do you know about the DSC?"

"Who doesn't know about the DSC?" I said and walked off.

I made my way to the canteen where I said I would meet Madi.

I found her sat with three other girls.

"Hey" She said as I walked over.

"Sit, sit" She said and I slipped into the seat beside her.

"This is Rhona, Shona and Emily" She said.

"They're the year below us" She said again.

"Hey, I'm Grace" I said and waved.

"Hey"

"What's the food like?" I asked slipping my earphone into my ear.

"Its decent" Emily said.

"Back soon" I smiled.

I got into the queue and saw that they were doing fish fingers and chips.

"Thank you" I smiled as I was handed the tray.

"Come with me, new girl" The dinner lady said.

I followed her over to a table where beauty products were.

"Anything. 3 for a tenner" She said.

"I'm fine. My mum owns her own beauty salon" I said.

I smiled then went back to the girls.

_**3 hours later..**_

Its now the end of the day, thank god.

I walked out of the school, stretching

**To: Grace**

**come to the salon, need you to do a shift **

Lovely.

I took off my tie and made my way to my mum's salon on the shopping street.

I walked inside and went through the back, placing my bag down.

"Mum?"

"Hey love. Can you go wash Mr. Lake's hair?" She said.

"Oh, how was your first day? Oh fine thanks" I muttered.

I walked out and found Mr Lake and set about washing his hair.

"Grace, come here"

"One second" I said to Mr Lake before going through the back where my mum was.

"Hey" I said.

"This is Lauren, she's our new Saturday girl. Will you show her how things are done?" I looked up to see none other than Lauren Andrews.

"Sure" I said through gritted teeth.

"You'll mainly be sweeping up, making coffees and washing hair" I said.

"The sweeping brush is in there. The coffee machine is over there and well, the sinks are there." I said.

"You can finish up on Mr Lake's hair" I said pointing to Mr Lake.

"Okay" She huffed and walked over.

"Mum, Lauren is finishing Mr Lake to get used to things, can I go home?" I asked.

"Sure"

I grabbed my bag and made a swift exit.

I quickly got home and pushed open the door.

"Nick!"

"Hey Grace" He called.

I went up to my room and quickly got changed. (.com/cgi/set?id=46825845)

I then tied my hair up into a bun, taking my makeup off before taking my contacts out and slipping my glasses on.

I skipped downstairs and into the kitchen where I grabbed a bottle of water and a packet of crisps.

I then walked into the living room and flopped into my usual armchair.

I then looked up to see Nick and his friends playing on the xbox or something.

I looked closer to see Kyle, Tariq and some of the other idiots from the DSC.

I rolled my eyes and opened my crisps.

"Lads, this is my sister Grace" Nick said.

"Hey sexy" One of the boys said.

I scrunched my nose up and rolled my eyes.

"We gotta get going"

Nick stood up and followed Tariq and four other boys out, leaving Kyle sat there, watching me.

"Can I help you Kyle?" I asked.

"So, this is how you know about the DSC"

"Yep" I said, adjusting my glasses.

**To: Grace**

**Hey. I'm bored, you up to much?x**

**To: Madi**

**I'm just hanging at home, come over 'xo**

I sent her my address then placed my phone on the coffee table.

"So, Grace, how was school?"

"Exactly like I told you" I said.

"I see. Make any friends?"

"Madi's coming over" I said.

"She fit?"

"Don't even think about it Nicholas James" I warned.

He sighed and saluted me.

"Where was you earlier?"

"Mum had me working a shift but I escaped when the Saturday girl came in" I said.

"Who's the Saturday girl?"

"Lauren Andrews, she goes to my school" I said.

Kyle laughed as they carried on playing xbox.

The doorbell went and I answered it and led Madi into the living room, sitting on the other couch.

"What are you doing here?" Madi asked Kyle.

"Hanging out with Nick"

"So, you know how Trudi is head girl" Madi said turning back to me.

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm entertainment officer and I was thinking we could have like a disco type thing every Friday, what d'ya think?"

"Ooh, yes. That's gonna be amazing fun! I just can't wait!" Kyle said sarcastically.

I laughed and threw a pillow at his head.

"It sounds good. You'll have to speak to Trudi about it obviously" I said.

"Dont like that Trudi, do ya?" Nick sniggered.

"Nah" I giggled.

"Well, I best get home, I said I was only popping to the shop." Madi said.

"See you tomorrow" I said as I let her out.

I grabbed a remote and flopped in between Kyle and Nick.

"Ill beat both your asses" I said.

"Yeah yeah"

_**4 hours later..**_

I made my way upstairs after seeing Kyle out and went straight to bed.


End file.
